


【石菊】猫妖的发情期应对手册

by ZhaoKe



Category: Prince of Tennis, 网球王子
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoKe/pseuds/ZhaoKe





	【石菊】猫妖的发情期应对手册

“……等你们毕业后去工作，如果碰上了发情期的兽妖，对于不同种类的兽妖的解决办法都是不同的，大型的食肉系猛兽需要用药物控制，蹄类和畜类的妖怪也是一样，因为发情后的它们往往都很有攻击性，至于小型的妖怪，比如兔子、猫、或者狗——”

大石低头在笔记本上唰唰地书写，作为一个人类与妖怪共存的世界，除妖师、妖医和驯妖师这类职业也开始屡见不鲜。

生活中常见的妖怪多半都是弱小的妖，它们中有的会被人类杀死，有的则会被圈养。越来越多的经过驯养的妖怪帮助人类的例子出现，于是，一百年前的“妖怪是恶魔化身”的谣言不攻自破，而现在的妖怪比起传说中的邪恶存在，倒更像是……人类的宠物啊。

其实这样想想的话，好像、和兽医也没差吧？

……不小心就走神了，大石看着笔尖下面不慎写错的文字，想起什么后笑了出来。

同时，也是主人啊。

 

“我回来了，英二——回来的路上买了你喜欢的零食和肉，不过也不可以吃太多喔，还是要吃点蔬菜……英二？”

 

每一天大石回到家里，菊丸都会提前听到声音，然后来到门口欢迎他回家——当然，跑出去玩儿的时候不包括——但今天菊丸显然没有出门，大石低头看着他的鞋子，而且卧室里……好像有菊丸的声音？

喘息声……还是呻吟声，在哭？

“英二？你没事吧？”

没有得到回应。大石心中一紧，换了鞋子快步走向卧室，径直推开了卧室的门后，映入眼中的是……裸露的身体。

菊丸趴跪在床铺上，屁股也不知道是有意还是无意，正好朝着大石打开门的方向，他还维持着少年的体型，然而猫耳和尾巴已经控制不住地显形了，长长的黑色猫尾弯起一个十分色情的弧度，尾巴末端在他自己的大腿自下而上地一扫。

不过即便被动态的物体吸引了视线，大石也不可能发现不了，菊丸趴在床上，手从下面反手伸到两腿之间，手指正在自己股间那个小洞处毫无章法地抚摸着，他看到大石回来，茫然地转过头，满脸都写着情欲当中。

他小声地叫：“大石……”

发情期。

这三个字出现在大石的脑袋里，他吞了一下口水，整张脸以肉眼可见的速度变得通红，大石有些局促地抬起双手，然后才低声说着：“我……我会帮你的，英二，别怕，很快就好了。”

“大石……”

菊丸又叫了他一声，似乎被大石的话所安慰到，他把臀部对着大石的位置抬高了点，尾巴也显得兴致昂扬地翘起，猫尾根部的伸展造成下方皮肤拉伸，下面那个被菊丸自己玩弄到红肿的洞口，此时更是毕露无疑。

“……”大石强迫自己不去看菊丸的身体，他试着走上前，在菊丸身边坐下，伸手去抚摸猫妖的后背。

这是个很熟悉的动作，菊丸很快就凑过来在大石的腿上趴下，爱人的抚摸在发情中拥有着分量不轻的地位，菊丸在抚摸下身体很快发软，小洞湿得发亮，尾巴有一下没一下地缠绕着大石的手腕，暗示几乎成了明示。

嘶。

大石深吸了一口气，动作很轻地握住菊丸的尾巴根部，安抚性地从根部轻撸了几下，感觉到菊丸的呼吸加重之后，又将大拇指的指腹抵在尾巴根部和洞口之间的那片皮肤上。

当大石的手指接触到那里时，菊丸轻轻颤了一下，口中不自觉溢出呻吟，他睁大了眼睛，回头看着大石，似乎是不理解为什么会被碰到这种位置。

‘“大……大石……？”

大石的神色稍微露出为难，他一边调整呼吸，努力压下自己此刻不应该的想法，满脑袋里都是今天上课时老师所讲授的内容。

如果小型兽妖遇到了发情期，可以试着通过安抚来缓解他们的症状。

猫类的性腺在肛门与尾巴之间的位置，用手指按压那片皮肤，可以根据反应来施加不同程度的按摩，从而减缓猫咪发情的情况。

“……明天，明天我们就去医院，购买一些这类的药吧？”大石的神情非常温柔，他一边抚摸着菊丸的头发一边说，“为了不伤到英二，我只能……”

手指按下的位置，让菊丸浑身一个激灵，他低叫了一声，身体里从大石的手指按着的地方传来难以言说的感觉，他腿间的洞骤然濡湿了，透明的液体从洞口边缘顺着皮肤缓慢地流淌而下。

明明……没有被进入，却感觉像在交合。

大石又一次在手指上施力，菊丸的腰猛地弹了一下，他的身体一直非常柔软也非常有韧性，被快感逼得将腰扭到令人吃惊的弧度，连长长的尾巴都在颤抖。

他主动把屁股挺起来，臀肉不断地挤到大石的手上，这几乎让大石没办法继续给他按压性腺，只见大石有些无措地抵住他的腰，语气无措，“英、英二……别这样动啦，你这样的话，我就没办法用手帮你解决发情了啦……”

菊丸这时才愣愣回神，“用手……解决？什么意思。大石……不插进来吗？”

大石的脸更红了，他移开目光，只把手放在菊丸的后腰上，“这种事情……会伤到英二吧？而且我也没有经验，更不懂得怎么和兽妖……”

“你在说什么啊！”

菊丸打断了大石的话，他的神色忽然变得愤怒，如同所有大石见过的兽妖一样，呲起牙齿，眼神凶恶，但这只维持了一瞬间，菊丸的情绪又飞速地低落下来。

“……明明已经在一起很久了，大石也会抱我，也会亲我，和我一起睡觉……可是我们却一直没有做过这种事，一直都没有。哪怕一回都没有。”

大石知道这种情绪低落是发情期的兽妖都会有的情况，然而菊丸说出的话根本让他无暇思考。

菊丸跪坐在床垫上，用手掌虚虚地掩住脸颊，肩膀因为接下来要说的话而有些颤抖。

“我每天、每天都在想你……不发情的时候在想你，今天更是、特别想你。我……好想要你。可是无论我怎么暗示你……用身体蹭你，还是脱掉衣服抱住你，你都从来不会……表现出那样的欲望。有的时候也会想，到底是你刻意忍着，还是真的从来就没有想过吧。”

大石局促地解释着：“不……不是这样的，英二，不是你想的那样，我只是……”

“够了！”

菊丸猛地向后倒在床上，他伸手抱住自己的双腿，做出一个等待采摘的姿势，过分的羞赧让他双腿紧闭，手指却在与自己抗衡地掰开臀肉、展示身体的内部。

他紧闭着眼睛，脸颊通红，像是用了很大的力气才喊出声：“真的想要证明什么的话、那就快点直接插进来啊……！”

空气在一瞬间安静，菊丸紧闭着眼睛，等待了几秒也没有任何动静。

……大石？

他刚刚睁开眼睛，嘴唇忽然被另一个人因亲吻而掠夺，这是他们之间从来没有过的，一个热烈的、充满情欲的吻，他听到皮带被解开时的金属扣敲击的响声，只在一个瞬间之后，臀后的地方忽然抵上了什么东西。

明明刚刚大声地喊出了那样有气势的话，现在认知到真的要被大石插入时，菊丸还是一下子脸颊发烫，内心的羞耻感几乎让他差点说出拒绝，但是……

大石放开了和他的亲吻，菊丸的双眼仍然有些湿润，下眼睑的短睫毛被水渍洇湿，贴在脆弱的皮肤表面，大石忍不住低下头去，吻了吻菊丸的前额。

“一直以来，总是想着不能伤到你，不能让发情伤到你的身体……”大石拉起菊丸的手指，抵在自己唇边，说话时的热气弄得菊丸指根发痒，他继续说，“可是我却忘了……你最需要的应该是爱啊。”

菊丸被他忽然的发言弄到一瞬间失声，一直等待交合的饥渴洞穴被大石以不容拒绝的力一寸寸填满，这时他的爱人拥抱了他，给了他亲吻，和他最想要的爱。

 

“你是说……要考虑到妖怪的情感需求吗？嗯，不错的想法，以前也有学者提出过，不过没有你想得这么细致，而且看起来也是做了不少功课的样子。既然想做就去做吧，我作为你的老师，是不会否认一个认真的学生的合理想法的。”

“谢谢藤原教授！我一定会努力的！”

大石向自己面前的老师鞠了一躬，在道别之后离开了办公室。


End file.
